Refugio
by MissLibertine
Summary: Post 2x16. Una perfecta imitación de lo que siempre había deseado, eso era Blaine. Silly oneshot. Klaine.


**Disclaimer: **Glee no es mío ni todo eso que les suene vagamente familiar. bueno, Kurt y Blaine sí, pero eso ya lo sabían, ¿cierto?

_..._

**Refugio.**

_«La agonía se va; yo fui hecho para adorarte» ._

_...  
><em>

Kurt apoyó las manos sobre su regazo, recargando la espalda contra el sofá y observando cómo las gotas de lluvia se agolpaban en el cristal con una sutil violencia. Había estado ligeramente deprimido desde el final de las Regionales, y la muerte previa de Pavarotti no había sido más que otra razón para vestir una mueca de apatía. Con la competencia fuera de su alcance, la escuela estaba un poco más apagada, carente de aquella ansiedad que había antecedido a la competencia con el coro. Incluso en la soledad de aquella habitación del establecimiento o en compañía, Kurt se sentía particularmente alicaído.

Por supuesto que estaba feliz por los chicos del McKinley, realmente lo estaba. Sin embargo, había sentido que su número les abriría paso a las Nacionales justo después de abandonar los reflectores del auditorio. Lo que él y Blaine habían cantado sobre ese escenario había sido… mágico. Sin poder recordar ni una pizca de sus inseguridades o miedos, Kurt había sentido que, por primera vez, había realizado una presentación libre, carente de cualquier presión o responsabilidad. En lo que había sido su primer solo de competencia, la sensación de tranquilidad y emoción había tomado control de la situación.

—Déjame adivinar… Aún estás pensando en las Regionales, ¿cierto?

Kurt alzó la cabeza ansiosamente, girando sólo lo suficiente para tener esa sonrisa de lado que tanto le gustaba bajo su campo de visión. Era inevitable; cada vez que lo veía sonreír de aquella forma, simplemente lo asaltaban fuertes deseos de reprenderse a sí mismo por sentirse infeliz. Blaine lo quería; en un período de tiempo tan corto, había conseguido que su torturada rutina se transformara, no sólo en un viaje calmo, sino con compañía. Aunque hubiese intentado ponerlo en palabras, el joven Hummel estaba seguro que posiblemente sólo serían divagaciones. Habían tantas cosas, tantas emociones dentro de él, que le resultaba inconcebible ser capaz de mostrarle a Blaine incluso una sola pizca de todo lo que sucedía en su interior.

—Sí, y pensando tanto en ello hasta el punto en que comienzas a ignorarme —agregó el moreno.

Kurt sonrió suavemente ante la broma, despegando sus ojos anhelantes de esa sonrisa y buscando algo más dentro de la habitación con lo que despejar su cabeza. Su coordinación y sentido de la coherencia se volvían relativamente vulnerables cuando los observaba tan directamente.

—¿Qué sucede, Kurt? —preguntó el joven de ojos verdes, sentándose junto a su compañero—. Pensé que ya habíamos hablado de esto.

—Estoy bien —aseguró el muchacho, presionando sus pensamientos hacia lo más profundo de su cabeza con una sonrisa—. Las Regionales no son lo único que acapara mi atención.

En cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, Kurt giró velozmente el rostro para volver a encarar al otro ocupante de la habitación. La sonrisa de Blaine se había ensanchado un poco, con una sutil arrogancia pendiendo de ella, y Kurt supo al instante que su elección de palabras no había sido la más apropiada. Sin siquiera darse cuenta, se había dejado en total evidencia con su compañero.

—Así que hay algo más en tu mente —susurró él, acercándose un poco más.

—Sí.

Kurt sabía que debía lucir nervioso, quizás delatándose por el movimiento incesante de sus pestañas, la respiración pesada o el suave sonrojo que cubría sus mejillas. No podía evitarlo. Blaine era el único a quien culpar cuando se volvía un completo tonto. Entre otros efectos que su cercanía le provocaba, ese era uno de los más destacables.

Blaine destruyó las distancias entre ambos y lo besó con suavidad, con una delicadeza que hizo que al más pequeño le entraran ganas de llorar. Sus manos tomaban su rostro con ternura, como si tuviese miedo que desapareciera de un momento al otro, o que se rompiera bajo la presión de sus dedos. Y el mismo Kurt se sentía así. Estaba seguro que, ante la más mínima vacilación, sus ojos se abrirían y aquello no sería más que un perfecto sueño, una pequeña satisfacción que se rompería fuera de su mente pero que, de alguna forma, le permitiría enfrentar el día a día.

Pero abrió los ojos, y su compañero aún estaba allí. Su sonrisa era un llamado de paz, una caricia al alma. En su mirada, Kurt había encontrado la línea de meta, el lugar que había buscado y en el que deseaba quedarse.

—Me alegra que así sea —susurró Blaine —. Sólo quiero que te olvides de todo lo que te haga mal.

Kurt sonrió, bajando la cabeza y sintiéndose completamente reconfortado por la dulzura de su voz, por la calidez de su mirada y el suave tacto de su mano acariciando la suya. Sintiendo como las palabras ardían en su garganta, sólo fue capaz de susurrar, azorado:

—Eso de besarme funciona bastante bien.

Por el rabillo del ojo, pudo ver que Blaine sonreía.

Y cualquier signo de dolor o nostalgia escapando de su cuerpo fue lo último que pudo recordar Kurt, antes que los labios de aquella persona especial le hicieran perder la conciencia por un buen rato. Era natural para él sólo poder pensar que finalmente había encontrado su lugar en el mundo, mientras las bocas de ambos explicaban lo que las palabras no podían.

Una perfecta imitación de lo que siempre había deseado, eso era Blaine.

Un refugio en el que siempre podría ocultarse.

**...**

**Sólo diré tres palabras. O no, mejor lo resumiré en una: OTP. No pude evitar escribir sobre ellos. No puedo evitar estar aún escribiendo sobre ellos. No podré evitar seguir escribiendo sobre ellos.**

**¿Leerán más Klaine de mi parte? Es un hecho. Este fue uno corni y cortito que me salió porque sí, pero tengo ya otro entre mis archivos. **

**La canción, como siempre, está en mi perfil. Es hermosa, deberían escucharla; es una banda que, lamentablemente, no tiene la popularidad que merece. De ahí salió la inspiración principalmente; _the crying light _es una canción muy... Klaine. No sé.  
><strong>

**Espero su opinión. ¡Gracias a todos los que leen!  
><strong>

**MrsV.  
><strong>


End file.
